Fallen Angel
by elayna05
Summary: Gabriella Brie Lawson is 17 years old living in small town Forks,Washington. Going to Forks High home of the spartans but theirs one promblem.She's an outcast even if her boyfriend is head boy Daniel Newton.Being a girl who was raised in la Push everyone
1. Trailer

Hey everyone this is my story about an OC Character I made called Gabriella who has lived in forks since she was a baby this has been 21 years after the Cullens left yes I needed it to be only 21 years.Read the trailer youll get the idea of the story this story will already have the first four chapters because of the fact that i was never gonna post this here I posted it in a freewebs back in July I think it was before Breaking Dawn so this is after eclipse.And Freewebs wont let me add anything else so i decided to put it in here.

Please be delicate with me I dont have experience with writing here.

i felt the impact of the car hitting ours as my head hit the window by me.

I felt my vision being blurred as I glanced towards Daniel

he looked at me with love and then i felt the car flip over as he mouthed out

I love you grabbing my hands.Then blackness took me.

''Gasp''

**A girl around the age of 17 sat up in her bed**

**breatheing heavily as she looked around the room.**

"Ella get your butt down here you have to go to school"

**Gabriella Lawson has lived her whole life in Forks**

"Another step in the door"

**An outcast from her school.**

"La Push Slut" Amanda spoke out.

**Until they show up.**

_"_Its been alright well their new kids at the school"

**6 figures walk down the hall.**

"The Cullens Sounds like a cult" Jay spoke up as Gabriella pushed him.

**Things were changeing**

"Brie stay away from them"

**Especially the day her life ends**

"I cant believe he's gone"

**And she realize something shocking.**

"I saw him die...before he died" Gabriella looked up at Bella

"How is that possible?'' Gabriella continued.

**Gabriella wakes up in shock as she looks around.**

"Jake why are you telling me this?''

"Brie please understand the Cullens are dangerouse"

**A sound by a bush as Gabriella turns and stares at the bush.**

"anyone there anyone" Gabriella breathed out in a shaky voice as she turned away.

"No Im right here**"**

**A scream filled the streets of Forks**

**Flash**

**A gust of winds hits Gabriella**

**Flash**

**A man turns into a wolf**

**Flash**

**Gabriella runs off **

**Flash**

**Bella holds Gabriella as Edward holds Bella**

**Flash**

**Jake screams at Jay**

**Flash**

**Gabriella slides across the floor unconcious**

**Flash**

"dont hurt me" Gabriella cried out

"I...could...never...hurt you" Jay told her in reasurrance

**Starring**

**Gabriella turning around as she heard a sound**

Camilla Belle

**Jay turning into a werewolf.**

Taylor Launter

**Bella using telikinesis.**

Kristen Stewart

**Edward glaring at Jake**

Robert Pattinson

**Jake sitting down **

Steven Strait

**Alice laughing**

Ashley Greene

**Rosalie smirking at Amanda**

Nikki Reed

**Emmett arm wrestling Jasper**

Kellan Klutz and

Jackson Rathbone

"I dont want this vision to come true Bella"

"I wont let it"

Fallen Angel


	2. In The Air Tonight

Dont Own anything this is all Stephenie Meyer all i own is Gabriella and her friends.

Read first chapter for more info on this story.

--

Friendship and Love both something that every single person desires,needs and gets.But others only ever get it once in their lifetime.For Gabriella Brie Lawson. She never found either until now.

The cold wind air blew against my window on a beautiful monday morning.Well Beautiful wasnt the right word for it.The sky was dainty and grey and the air was cold and harsh.It was a normal November here in the little town of Forks.The only one thing that wasnt normal was the way the atmosphere changed the way it flows.It wasnt the way it usually was but that really never mattered to me.

My name is Gabriella Brie Lawson and Ive lived in the little town of Forks,Washington since I was 1.My mother had me at the age of 15 and after my 1st birthday she ran off with me to this little town she calls home.It was something out of the WB.But it was my life this was the life i was born into and I couldnt say i loved it anyless. Me and My mom were alike in so many ways its scary her long brown wavy hair matched my midlenght straight brown hair.She had the bluest eyes that matched the ocean while my eyes were the color of Forks lake just as blue but more lighter.She had the palest skin known to man while my skin had a tinge of tan to it.

People sometimes mistakes us for sisters and it didnt help my mother was almost half my age.She loved it here and i have to say i loved it here also it was the most peaceful place in the history of this earth and I would hate living anywhere else but here.

"Ella get your butt down here you have to get going to school" My mothers voice called up the stairs as I glanced outside the window in an attempt to figure out what has changed but I couldnt see anything as I sighed and turned around getting ready to leave for another day of school.Somthing was gonna change and I knew it.

--

The hip hop music was blaring from the boom box Mitch Newton and Jake Crowley brought from their houses.They were all doing freestyle dancing in the center of the steps at the school as I parked my nice blue truck near the gates at the far end of the school. Everyone was dancing along with them or stareing at them.It was one thing the whole school knew or the whole town really Mitch and Jake were both like their fathers trouble makers but also lovers.

I glanced around the parkinglot but a volvo catched my eye.Ive never seen such an expensive car in such good condition in Forks.I shook my head but then I heard my name as I turned around to catch sight of one of my friend here at Forks High. Marissa Webber,Her mother was an alumi of this high school. Angela was my mothers best friend for 10 years until she died in port angeles from a hit and run.Marissa was now living with her grandmother since both her parents died.Her father dying from a mass stroke a bit before she was born.

"Hey Mariss"

"Hey Gabs we better get going before the rain catches us huh" She said with a smile towards me as I gave her a silent nod and looked away towards the sky to see the clouds becoming darker and forming up to start a whole lot of Rain as I sighed as I ran towards the school seeing the whole parking lot clearing off.

--

The office was quiet and still that was all I noticed as I entered for my elective.I was a office aide for the small high school of Forks High School.

Miranda who was the secretary was listening to music and reading the magazine as Nurse Jennette talked on the phone with her husband.I silently sat down in my office chair and that was when i first saw the new kids in town.That was the moment that was gonna change my life forever.

I glanced up as I stared at the group of teenagers in a daze.I was holding the phone to my ear as my mouth opened wide.I felt the phone leave my hands as I glanced at the 6 new teens infront of me.I looked back down from their gazes they were all so stunningly beautiful the 3 girls were gorgouse one was a short brunnette with a pixie hair cut.The 2nd one was a midheight girl with long past her shoulder brown hair while the other was taller than the two with long blonde hair.They all 3 had pale skin and gold eyes just like the guys the shortest was lanky but still build with penny colored hair while the 2nd talles had blonde curls with a normal muscular build,The tallest had brown curly hair with dimples he had alot of muscles which made me wonder steroids.They were all 3 very handsome but I could tell they were tooken by their respective girlfriends near them.

"Umm..uhhh...ehhh" I felt like an idiot as the lanky one stared at me I looked down blushing as I stared at my bracelet it was a pendent with a moon and a wolf.

"Hi Im Gabriella Lawson what can I do for you guys this morning?'' I looked up after i breathed in and out.I showed them my million dollar smile as I stook out my hand for the one up front.He nodded at me and shook my hand.

"Im Edward Cullen and this is my family Its our first day" I nodded at them as I looked around for some papers indicating that it was their first day.I glanced down at the files next to me as I noticed a name at the top.Its said Carlise Cullens family as I took the papers and I stared at the first name that specifically said Edward Cullen 11th grade.

"Okay here ya go All the schedules are their and it seems that i have to show you all around" I stood up as I grabbed the papers and handed them to Edward who gave them each to every single member of his family.My eyes scanned the clock as I realized their was still 30 minutes left for the 1st hour of class.

"hmmmm ok Ill help you guys around" I carefully made my way down the hall with them following me as I pointed to all the classes on our way.But then I heard a clear cat whistle of my boyfriend.

" Ella hey" He said jogging towards me as he hugged me by the side and kiss my temple.

"Hey Babe'' Daniel Newton the eldest son of the Newtons.He had long shaggy brown hair and tan skin his eyes were emerald green.He was the star player of the football team.

"New kids huh" He glanced behind him but he never gave the girls a second glance he was the most faithful thing out there.

"None of the girls compare to you" He whispered in my ears as I sighed in happiness.I felt his grin by my ear as I softly pushed him away.

"Your gonna be later than usual" He shook his head as he gave me a peck in the cheek and walked off.I glanced towards him as I smiled softly to myself.

"You have a very nice boyfriend" I heard a voice say behind me as I blushed and turned around to say thank you to whoever said it to me.I noticed it was the brunnette with long hair who was permantly attached to Edward as I nodded my head to her.

"Thank you " I paused since i didnt know her name she smiled carefully at me.

'"Bella Masen"

''Bella well I think i finished with this floor same numbers for the 2nd floor same way hope i helped have a nice day" I smiled at them as I walked off.

--

The office was quiet except the sound of blaring music and a chattering voice.The Cullens,Hale,Masens could agree with that as we made our way inside.It was a different secretary from the last time we've been in this school but their was teenager sitting down scanning the clock but she started staring at us in shock.I was so used to it as I heard her speak about us inside her head.I was a mind reader and i was so used to seeing people gawk about us.But this one didnt try to scheme her way towards the arms of me or of my brothers.She then tried to speak but she made a fool of herself as she glanced down.

"_Such an idiot"_

She was telling herself as she looked back up but this time with a huge smile on her face as she stood up and introduced herself to me.

"Im Edward Cullen and this is my family Its our first day" I told her as she glanced around in search for something that was ours.She then grabbed a stack of papers as she made her way towards us handing me the different schedules.

""hmmmm ok Ill help you guys around" She told us as she walked down the halls we've all been here already so we didnt need the tour but to keep up with the act.We couldnt refuse this tour I felt an arm around my waist as I glanced down at my lovely wife.She wore a big grin as I kissed the top of her head quickly but then we heard someone make their way towards Gabriella.She glanced up and smiled.

_"she looks great today beautiful" _The boy thought as Gabriella smiled at him.

"Ella Hey" He hugged her by the side as he gave her a kiss on the temple.

"hey babe" She greeted him.

_"Daniel Newton Bench press has been so so good to you" _She thought as I gave a little sigh this was the son of the imbecile who went to school with us great hopefully he's nothing like his father.

"New kids huh" He asked her as he glanced behind him but he didnt even give any of the girls a second look as he glanced right back up at her.

"_All pretty nice looking hopefully their nothing like the bitches in our school and hopefully the guys are decent" _

"None of the girls compare to you" He said it in a whisper but we all could hear it Rosalie actually growled a little but i heard Bella give out a quiet awwww.That no one but us could hear as this Daniel gave her a kiss in the cheek and walked off. She glanced at him as she shook her head and giggled a little. Bella than spoke up as Gabriella turned around and smiled at her.

"''Bella well I think i finished with this floor same numbers for the 2nd floor same way hope i helped have a nice day" She walked off as we all waited for her to leave before all sighing.

--

Lunch was the most hectic thing here at Forks Highs.Its were everyone and everybody could let loose,gossip and talk some more.I personally hated lunch since Marissa decides to sit with Amanda Mallory the head bitch who has tooken a liking to Marissa.Everyone's kids sat their Angela used to tell me and Marissa that that used to be the table were everyone sat.Lauren Mallory,Tyler Crowley Jessica Stanely Mike Newton everyone.But I hated sitting their my mom didnt have a past here.I shouldnt even have a present here.Daniel would practice in the football yard with the football players as I sighed and scanned the cafeteria like I always did before i decide to dump my lunch and go to the library.

I glanced back down at my bracelet.This was the reason why I was different why the whole school seem to be against me.I was known for being in the La Push reservation everyday of my life.My best guy friend lived their the man who was like a father to me lived there.But people somtime feel i was nothing important since I hang out with the people at the reservation.I finally gave up as I went to dump my tray but then I felt a hand on my arm as I turned to see Bella glancing at me.

"Hey you wanna sit with us" I glanced behind her to see her whole family staring at me waiting for an answer as I nodded my head at her.She smiled grabbing my hand and leading me towards the table.Everyone their greeted me well except for the blonde who was looking at herself in a compact mirror.I took a seat between Bella and the blonde boy as I smiled at everyone.

"Im Alice Cullen and this is my boyfriend Jasper Hale the little beauty over their is Rosalie Hale and the hulk is Emmett Cullen you already know Bella and Edward" I nodded my head at her as I took a glance away from her and made my way to staring at my bracelet.

"So whats up at this school?'' Alice asked eagarly she was very energetic that was one thing I could tell about her she couldnt stop talking and bouncing around I smiled lightly at her.

"Nothing just your regular stuff" I told her as I heard my name I turned to see Marissa waving at me as Jake mocked her and waved at me also.I smiled waving back as turned around to look at the cullens/hales/masen clan.

"who's that?'' Bella asked she was more mellow and quiet I could tell that she was like Angela before she died.

"My friend Marrissa Webber and the idiot was Jake Crowley" I told her as everyone glanced at me after saying the last name Webber like they knew it.

"Webber Ive read that name somewhere" Jasper mentioned he was also the quiet type they were all quiet maybe it was that I was there with them.

"yeah we have a plaque of rememberance out at the front Her mom was an Alumi here she died a few years ago" I told them all as I started fiddleing with my bracelet.It nerved me to be talking about Angela she was like a mom to me and I sometimes missed her its been 7 years and i dont think me or my mom could get over that tragic death.

"Oh how she died?'' Bella asked her voice sounded strained as I looked up at her to see her eyes were filled with worry for Marissa someone she has never even met.

"Hit and Run in Port Angeles It was really harsh for me and Marissa to lose a mom like that" I mentioned to them as I finally decided to stop talking and start fiddleing with the gift I got from the La Push boys.

"Oh well Im sorry for what happened we all are" Alice told me as I nodded my head at them I glanced around taking notice of how everyone interacted.I was different I had to get used to that as I sighed and looked away.

"Ive got to go it was nice talking to all of you" I told them all as i stood up making my way out of the door.

The final bell rang as Gabriella walked out to her car she was already familar with how everyone glanced at her as she made her way to the truck.The car was drawn on like always the vile comments painted on the windows as the rotten vegetables stained the front of the car.It wasnt something different she winced as she read one of the comments on the car.La Push Slut striked out in vibrant colors as Gabriella turned around feeling the eyes of someone she caught sight of the Cullens glancing at her and her car.

"Brie are you ok?'' Natalie Newton the youngest of the Newtons kids asked her as she waited by Daniels cadalic.Gabriella gave her a tight smile as she shook her head in anger.

"another step in the way whatever Amanda does to me wont hurt I wasnt the one that screwed half the basketball team"

"You want me to help you" Gabriella shook her head in a no as she made her way to the drivers seat.She felt the tears start as she glanced at her rearview mirror to see the Cullens talking amongst themselves.She started up the car as she heard the engine start and she put the car in drive as she made her way to start driving to La Push.The tears were rushing down her cheeks.Just another step in the door.

Gabriella finally made it to La Push as she parked near the tall white house.She sighed and wiped the tears out of her eyes as she glanced up to see her best friend make his way down the path of the house.He was wearing a black t-shirt with navy blue cargo shorts,his long dark hair was tied up in a pony tail it matched his dark tone skin but his light grey eyes out shined him.He was wearing a huge smile as he made his way to her car.But his smiled faded as he took notice of the car.His eyes turned to fury as he made his way to the car door pulling it open and wrapping Gabriella in a death grip.As her sobs racked her body and tears soaked his shirt.

"God Brie you dont have to live through this you dont have to you know that right" She nodded her head as she pulled away and rubbed her eyes.She gave him a watery smile as she started to open her mouth to speak.

"Jay Its just another step through the door you know that" She said as tears leaked out of her eyes.He grabbed her as he started to lead her towards the house.

"yeah another step" He said quietly as they walked through the door to hear the noise of his siblings running around the house and the smell of dinner.Gabriella glanced around as she caught sight of the man that treated her like a daughter.He looked up as he caught sight of her his face grew into a smile as he walked towards him and carried her into a tight hug.

"God Brie I havent seen you in forever how have you been?''

"Jake I just saw you saturday but ive been good" He grinned as he once again pulled her into a tight hug.They then heard the clanking of plates being placed on a table.

"Jacob did i just hear you say Gabriella is here?'' Lyssa Black came out of the kitchen her long dirty blonde hair was tied back her light grey eyes glowing against her paleish/tannish skin.She smiled brightly as she saw Gabriella.

"Brie come here sweetheart" Her texan accent was apparent in her voice as she gave Gabriella a huge hug.

"Hey Lyssa the dinner smell's good''

"It should be Ive been slaving over a hot stove all afternoon plus taking care of the terrible two takes alot out of me thank god i have Jay here since his father is no help" Gabriella giggled as she heard Jacob say a hey and then Jay said thank you.

"Ill help you set up" Lyssa smiled as Gabriella made her way towards the kitchen to help Lyssa.

--

Bella POV

My eyes scanned around the room me and Edward lived in.It was the same room that belonged to Edward last time we were in forks.I glanced at the picture of me and Edward the day of Prom when I was 17.Then next to it was a picture of me my father and my mom the day of my wedding.But the one next to it wasnt one of Edwards favorite It was of me and Jacob at one of the camp fires the la push wolves would have.The one thing that was different about me and the rest of the cullens was that I could remember my human life so perfectly detail to detail.

"Bella we need to go hunting" Edward called as he entered the room.I turned around and shot him one of my smiles I made my way towards him but my foot caught with the carpet as I went tumbleing under but Edward catched before i hit the floor.He smiled at me as he held me.

"Bella Bella Bella when will you learn" He said as he placed me on my feet I muttered the next sentence but i knew he could hear me.

"Ill learn when I find out why I changed into a Vampire and still have my clumsiness" He chuckled under his breath as he gave me a light kiss on my forhead.

"come on Bella"

We made our way down the stairs as we heard the coversation between my family and how the school was now.I sighed as Rosalie started to speak.

"hopefully none of their parents see us cause then that will be very un explainable" Alice agreed

"I didnt see a future of anyone seeing us from our past the hospital is another story though i dont see anything yet though" Alice said as everyone nodded.But I still couldnt help to be pulled towards Gabriella.Everyone was still talking in hushed tone as I remember the words that layed across her truck.

"So Emmett tells me you all met a girl today so is she nice?'' Esme asked as Rosalie snorted and looked at the little compact mirror.But Alice's attitude towards Gabriella was very different.

"Oh she is so adorable she reminds me of Bella except no clumsiness Her name is Gabriella Lawson Her mom moved to forks 5 years after we left."

"Really she seems like a dear and since we wouldnt know her parents she could come over" Esme mentioned warmed up about the idea of having a human at the house again.

"One promblem Esme ummm she's known to be in the la push area alot" Rosalie spoke up her voice was a tone of satisfaction.

"And that doesnt mean she'll know all those werewolves would it?'' She glanced at Edward and Alice for confirmation.I too glanced at them wanting to know if this Gabriella knew the wolves at all.Edward jaw was tight as he glanced at Alice who bowed her head.

"Well all I know is she knows some family's La Push she didnt mention any names" Edward told us all as I glanced at Alice.

"Her future was blurry when we were at school with her but an hour ago her whole future disapeared" She told her family as I finally decided to speak.

"Meaning that she does hang out with the La Push werewolves I mean thats the only reason you cant see anything"

"Yes but her vision being blurry at school when theirs no wolves is very odd" Carlise spoke up as I glanced at my bracelet.The tiny wolf sculpture next to the beautiful gem both Jacob and Edward gave me for my graduation gift.

''I know all of you may not want to do this but it would be good if you just get some names from her.''


	3. Haunted by a vision

Dont Own anything this is all Stephenie Meyer all i own is Gabriella and her friends.

Read first chapter for more info on this story.

--

Gabriella POV

_A haunting prescence made its way above my head as I glanced around to see myself in a car Daniel right by me.As he drove He was angry as he kept glancing between me and the road.I kept my head still as I stared at him._

_"Brie I dont believe anything Amanda says and you know I like Jay I just want you there for my last game and you make it so so so..." I didnt want to say anything but i couldnt stop it as I heard myself say something to him._

_"What huh what? Frustrating,upsetting Im so fucking sorry Im a nuisance Ill try to be more like Amanda stupid and carefree"_

_"You know what fine that's fucking fine" He yelled out glancing at me with sadness,hurt and anger.But then a light shined behind him as I saw a car make their way towards us.I felt my eyes widen as I glanced towards Daniel who still hasnt seen the car making its way towards us._

_"Daniel look behind you" I screamed as he finally turned his face full of shock then i felt the impact of the car hitting ours as my head hit the window by me.I felt my vision being blurred as I glanced towards Daniel he looked at me with love and then i felt the car flip over as he mouthed out I love you grabbing my hands.Then blackness took me._

I shot up gasping for air as I looked around trying to remember where I was.I gently felt the tears falling down my cheeks.I turned towards the window to see rain splattering it.The drip drop noise calming me down as I glanced at the alarm clock by my bed to see It was 7:20 10 minutes before school started.I sighed trying to breathe in and out.

"It was all a dream Brie all a dream" I stood up trying my best not to fall over in exhustian as I tried to clean myself up and get ready for school.My eyes shot around the bathroom looking for makeup.But my eyes rested on a blue sapphire necklace shaped in a heart.It was a gift from Daniel for my last birthday.I sighed in content as I shook my head.

"That dream isnt real it was a nightmare" I told myself as I got ready for a long day at school.

The steps of Forks High were empty as I tried to hurry up into the building before the rain caught me.I caught sight of the Cullens who were all hanging by their car.The school parkinglot was pratically empty but I couldnt think twice of it since I was running late.I began to walk but my up to knee silver boot got caught in a puddle ruining my favorite denim blue skinny Jeans.I sighed today was not my day I just ran off to the office very quickly. But the bracelet that always adorned her wrist fell near the puddle she stepped on not noticing at all.

Bella Pov

I laughed at the joke Emmett was telling but then I heard something fall as I turned to catch sight of Gabriella rushing off to class.But she didnt notice her bracelet falling as I took a step towards where she was and I picked up the fallen bracelet.Everyone glanced at me as I spoke lowly and in a hushed tone.

"Gabriella's bracelet fell"I said showing it to them as they each glanced at it but then Jasper gasped he grabbed the bracelet carefully and then he glanced at my wrist were the bracelet Jake gave me adorned my wrist.

"Its almost identical" He said pointing at the two as all of us glanced at my wrist and back at the bracelet in Jasper's hand.It was black but one charm was of a wolf while the other was a simple pendant of the moon and a wolf.

"You guys she does know those mutts" Rosalie sneered the last word as everyone nodded I sighed grabbing the bracelet gently.

"Bella dont even think it" Rosalie was now glaring at me as I bit my tongue and looked away.She was still intimidating even if I was a vampire too.

"Dont think what Rose" I asked her as she rolled her eyes at me and walked off Emmett following her along with Jasper.Edward and Alice stayed with me.

"Rose is right Bella She's wrapped with those wolves we dont need another human reason on why those mutts hate us" Alice told her softly as I glanced at Edward who gave me his famouse crooked grin.

"Bella please dont dare think about it ok" He whispered in my ear as I sighed and hugged him.

"I know i shouldnt but she pulls me I mean something makes me wanna be her friend?Ya know"

"Yeah I know its kinda of like how I felt about you" He told me as he grinned at me kissing my temple.

"except without the intense feeling of drink your blood" He told me after as we started to make our way up the steps

Gabriella's POV

It was my lunch break and I was about to kill myself as I lifted the passenger seat of my truck.The La push bracelet that I love so much disapeared.Today wasnt my day I sighed to myself as I glanced around the drivers seat.I didnt even hear my boyfriend come up behind me until he tapped my shoulder.I turned around and smiled lightly as he kissed my cheek.

"Whats wrong?'' He asked me concerned etched on his face as I smiled.

"I lost the gift Jake gave me for my 10th birthday I cant believe it " I sighed once again as I hugged him he hugged me back as he soothed me.

"hey hey you know Jake wont care if you lost it"

"Yeah but I care god this is so messed up"

"babe dont worry ok dont wor.." But his voice was caught off by the sparkling voice of a girl as we both turned to see Bella and Edward appear behind my truck.

"Oh hey Gabriella I heard you say you were missing some jewlery and i found this this morning" She took out my bracelet as I smiled relief washing over me as I gushed and hugged Bella grabbing the bracelet.She stiffined from my hug but I let go and smiled at them.

"Thank you You dont know how much this means to me" I told her as Daniel grabbed me and hugged me from the side he tied my bracelet up and kissed my forhead this was what he usually did when he had to leave me for football.

"Bye umm thanks for helping my girl with the bracelet" Daniel said to them as I smiled.

"He's nice" Bella told me as I shook my head and locked my car.

"Thank you I got to go" I told them as I walked off.

Bella POV

I glanced behind me as I saw her walk off placing the hood over her head.She was hugging herself as she walked towards the doors of the school.I sighed I felt like I needed to be their for her.But I couldnt Edward held my hand as I just shook my head and sighed.I felt like i needed to protect her and I dont know why I closed my eyes and looked up at Edward as he grinned at me.

Gabriella POV

_The tears were running down my cheeks as I glanced around the crowded cemetery.My mother was by me a tissue in her hand as she hugged me.Jacob and Jay were behind me I felt their prescence but I couldnt turn I just stared straight ahead as I saw Jessica Newton fall to her knees.Sobbing as she cried out her baby Mitch and Mike were by her hugging her as Natalie stood still hugging herself shaking with the sobbs.I couldnt take it I turned around and walked off but I caught sight of the Cullens standing by a huge tree that covered them from everyone view.I was getting ready to walk towards when I felt an hand on my arm I turned to see Jay his face filled with worry and anger._

_"Jay I was going to say hi to some..''_

_"Stay away from them ok Brie" I looked at him in shock as he rubbed my arm.I couldnt yell at him as I wrapped my arms around him and started sobbing._

_"No no he cant be gone" I whispered._

"Brie wake up your mom is here" Jay's voice rang through my ears as I looked up and smiled at him.But my mind still couldnt shake my sudden dream out of my head.

"Thanks Jay" I told him quietly as I stood up and grabbed my bag.Jay was holding my hand as he helped me down the stairs.All I wanted to do was call Daniel and make sure he was in one peice.

"Mom" I cried out as I saw her I ran towards and hugged her.She was gone for the past two days visiting her old hometown she never took me since all she heard in her hometown was all the back lash.She hugged me tight as she kissed my head.I could feel Jake's and Jay's eyes on us as I let go and smiled at her.

"Mom I missed you"

"I missed ya too Ella" She once again wiped her eyes as she hugged me again.

"well its nice to see mother and daughter together again" Lyssa said as she came in with some buiscuits.My mom smiled at Lyssa and hugged her my mother being 5 years younger than Jake and 4 years younger than Lyssa but she loved them both.They were her family.

"Mom we should go its getting late" I spoke up as we all said our goodbyes as me and my mom went to our respective cars.

Me and My Mom were so close It was scary we were almost the same body.She was really understanding and lovable thats all I could ever understand about her.She always went off with fun and she was completely random thats what made her and angela the best of friends.They were complete opposites Just like me and her.

"so Brie hows school been?'' My mom asked as she painted her nails infront of me we were sitting on the loveseat together.I was sitting on her but both our legs were on the chair.She was trying on a dark purple nail polish I had bought a while ago.

"Its been alright I mean well normal there new kids" My mom looked up at that as she stared at me in shock.

"New Kids Wow" She turned back to her nails as I continued talking while scanning the latest vogue.

"Yeah their 6 all of them are a couple to one another and they are all adopted to a couple" I finished as my mom nodded

"aww thats nice living in the same house as your love'' I agreed with her but I felt a blush rush to my cheeks knowing where this conversation was going.

"so how's Daniel?'' She said in a sing song voice as she then applied a top coat over the purple.I sighed a smile on my face as My mother turned to look at me she gasped.

"Your in love" I nodded as my mom smiled and hugged me by the side.

"aww my baby is in love just dont go so over your head'' My mom told me as she smiled at me I smiled back as she continued with her nails.

"Mom I love you" My mom stopped and stared at me.She then laughed a little as she hugged me.

''Love ya too baby you want me to do your toes" We both looked down at my feets as I wiggled my toes.We then stared at eachother as we both burst out laughing.

--

_The pharmast looked down at me with disaproval as I heard Natalie behind me reading a magazine.I glanced at the brown paperbag that was being shoved in my hands._

_"Brie lets go" I looked around as I took notice that it was colder than it should be in november._

_"Nat what if its positive?'' I asked as Natalie looked up at me I was so confused on why I said that._

_"Ill be their every step of the way for you" She told me as she grabbed my hands "and for that baby'' She than placed my hands on my stomach as tears made their way down my cheeks I looked away and then followed Natalie to my truck._

_"Daniel would have loved to be with that baby May he rest in Peace" Natalie told me as she entered the passenger seat.I closed my eyes and started sobbing as I heard Natalie soothing voice._

I was once again woken up but this time by my alarm and cell phone.I couldnt believe these dreams they were like memories but of the future.I sighed and looked away to feel someone watching me.I looked up but i didnt see anyone then I heard my mothers voice from downstairs.

"Ella come on lets get moving" I sighed as I stood up and started to get ready.It was a little while after as I made my way to my mothers car.She was wearing a halter top and jeans her sunglasses were placed over her eyes as she grinned at me.She owned a club in Port Angeles called Twilight.So she dressed like she was a teenager to be at the club.Me and her both worked as Bartenders and today was anyone over 15.

"Mom why you giving me a ride?''

"Jake asked me if he could pick you up he's gonna take you out for dinner in Port Angeles then drop you off at the club" She told me as she put the car in drive and began to drive towards the school.

"Why?'' My mom just shrugged her shoulder as she tuned the station to 80's,90's,and 2000's rock.

"Is Jay gonna go?'' My mother once again shrugged as she sang along to ''love is a battlefield'' by Pat Benater.

"Mom but dont you find it weird that Jake needs to see me" I asked once again as she shook her head no.I sighed in frustration as I saw the school parking lot appear the first thing I noticed was the Cullens were talking to Daniel and Natalie.My mom stopped the car by them as she beeped they all turned as I felt my face burst red.

"Oh hey Miss.Lawson" Daniel and Natalie said together as I got out of the car my bag in my hands.

"Hey Daniel Natalie" She then smiled at the Cullens.

"who are these lovely teenagers Im Esmerelda Grace Lawson mother of the lovely Gabriella Brie Lawson" I blushed again as I took place by my boyfriend.

"Hello Im Edward Cullen this is my girlfriend Isabella Masen and my brothers and sister Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale" They all smiled and waved at my mother as she grinned.

"My daughter did mention you all well I have to go bye" She drove off as I just shook my head.

"Sorry about my mom" I told the Cullens.

"No worries she seems fun" Bella mentioned as I grinned

"She is well She is the most funniest greatest person ever" I told them as I walked off with Natalie and Daniel.


	4. What have you done Now?

Dont Own anything this is all Stephenie Meyer all i own is Gabriella and her friends.

Read first chapter for more info on this story.

Bella POV

It was after school and we were all by the Volvo talking and laughing but a strong disgusting foul smell filled my nose as everyone stopped laughing and breathed in.Edward than stiffened and growl as the rest of the Cullen men did the same but us girls just continued to scrunch up our noses.Thats when I saw a familar white rabbit park where Gabriella usually parked.I gasped as I processed this in my mind.No Not Jake please dont let it be Jake.

But a muscular looking man stepped out his tan skin gave indication he was from La Push.His dark hair was tied up as he turned and took notice of us.He snarled at the sudden appearance of us.

"Get in the car girls" Edward told us as I stayed put and looked straight ahead at Jake.He was older his face structure was older he grew up He stopped phasing and that was one thing I was truly happy about.

"Bella Now'' Edward said with anger as I shook my head and stayed still I heard Rose being forced in the car along with Alice.Then I felt Edward picking me up.But then i used my power as I thought about a rock and then i heard it hit Edward hand ofcourse it became to dust but he let go as I fell to my feet.

"What are you Bloodsuckers doing here? Jake sneered at us and I winced at the term he used for us.Edward grabbed me and pulled me behind him as he stared at Jacob.

"We are still allowed here Your fathers said so once he found out you broke the treaty by telling Bella the story" Edward told him with a menacing tone.I just stayed behind burying my face in his shirt.

"Dont dare come near Gabriella you hear me If I ever see you guys by her I wont hesitate to tear you bloodsuckers apart" I closed my eyes as I breathed in and took a step away from Edward back.

"You cant make us stay away from her Jake" I said it came out breathy but strong as he stared at me his jaw was tightened.

"dont even try me Bloodsucker" He spat into my face as I kept my face composed not showing the hurt that was there.

"Dont you dare call me that Jacob Black My name is Bella Masen Cullen Swan not Bloodsucker." I said in a menacing tone as I looked up at him in anger.He breathed in his nose flaring as he looked away.

"Uncle Jake what are you doing?'' He let his gaurd down as he turned and gave his Jacob smile to Gabriella.

"Nothing just talking to them about this nice ride" Jacob said bring her into a hug.

"yeah its a good car ''

"A very nice car really old too Hey Im gonna take you out head out to my car" Gabriella nodded as she glanced at us.She smiled and waved a goodbye. Jacob smile dropped as he stared at me.His glare burned through but I kept my composure.He snarled but then I heard a growl from Edward.

"Dont You Dare say your name is Swan that name died the minute your heart stopped beating" He growled out at me as he turned around and walked off to his car.I closed my eyes as I realized the pain his words left I felt myself being calmed down but I just pushed it aside as I glare at Jasper and got into the volvo next to Rose.

"Bella you wanna..." Alice aasked but I cut her off my tone was sharp as I turned and glared at her.

"No Alice I dont want to TALK about it" I spat out the venom in my voice didnt go unnoticed as Alice nodded and turned around to greet Jasper who got in.I looked out of the window as I tightned my own Jaw and sighed.

Gabriella POV

I switched the radio station again as we drove to Port Angeles.Jacob was angry I could tell the minute after he stopped talking to the Cullens.It was like he had some history with them. Jacob was staring straight at the road.His eyes filled with anger and confusion as I sighed and looked out of my window as I thought about what I could ask him.But I realized I needed to know as I glanced at him.

"Jake What wrong?" I asked him as he turned and looked at me.He smiled at me trying to cover the anger he felt.

"Nothing we need to find a nice resturant to dine at" He said scaling down the road looking at the different diners.But I caught sight of a nice quaint italian resturant.The name was awfully creative for Port Angeles ''La Bella Italiano".The Beautiful Italian I smiled at the name as I though of Bella Masen.

"Uncle Jake why dont we eat their?It seems nice" Even though my mother owned a club here I was more of a La Push fan so I never came to Port Angeles.Jake smiled at me as he nodded and parked the car.

"So Brie You know those Cullens?'' He asked me suddenly as I stared at him in shock at the question he asked me.

"Not that well Ive talked to Bella,Edward and Alice but thats it I dont even have classes with them"Jake nodded processing my answer.He called the hostess as she directed us to booth.

"Why do you ask?''

"I really dont like the idea of you being with those Cullens" I squinted my eyes in confusion as I glanced at Jake he was looking through the menu.As I looked away in annoyance.

"Where's Jay?He usually come for these dinner" Jake bit his lip and set the menu down as he stared at my eyes.I couldnt help but think something was up as he sighed and looked away.My patience was wearing thin as he finally spoke up.

"Brie thats why I asked you out today.Jay is sick he has a fever" I glanced in shock at Jake as I shook my head disbelieving.

"What? Is he okay? Why are we here? We need to see him"I got up very quickly as I threw the naphin that was balled into my fist.I was getting ready to turn and leave but Jakes hand grabbed my arms as he pulled me back.

"No No Brie He's fine he's gonna be fine Lyssa's with him" I shook my head in disbelief as I was about ready to stand up and leave. But Jake than gave me a demanding look as I stayed seated and sighed.

"But I should see him He needs his best friend" Jake nodded in agreement But he sighed and closed his eyes as he went to hold me.

"Brie We dont want you catching it ok so its best if you just stay put until we call" I nodded burying my head deeper into his chest as I felt a sob erupt from my chest.

"But he never gets fever He's always healthy what if? what if? somethings wrong something serious" I said glancing at Jacob through my eyelashes.Jacob's jaw was tightned as he sighed and held me tighter.

"dont worry so much he'll be fine just fine" I nodded as I buried my face into his shirt.

Bella's POV

I was in my room.I was standing over a canvas.I am angry.After my change I decided to try something to calm the way I felt towards human blood.I started to paint and I ended up being really good at it and right now I was painting making sure to get all my anger towards Jacob Black onto the canvas.I heard the door creak open as I rolled my eyes and started to color in the eyes.I felt Edward behind me he was looking over my shoulder at the painting.I stopped painting as I felt myself finally give into the dry sobs I was letting lose.I hated being able to remember my old life perfectlt.I hated it.

"Bella We could leave if its too much" I shook my head no as I glanced at the painting.It was of Jacob when I first saw him as a wolf. I just shook my head and turned around wrapping my arms around Edward as he held me.

"No I can cut it I just never expected him to be so cold" I told him as Edward nodded holding me tighter.

"You knew their was a chance Jacob would of hated you" I nodded my head as I looked up at him a smile on my face.

"lets just drop it I heard Alice wanted to check out a club tonight lets go" Edward gave me his crooked grin.

Gabriella's POV

Being in pain was a term for what I was feeling now. But this was inner pain I was feeling pain for my best friend who was in bed with the flu.The flu

for christ sake But of course Jake doesnt want me seeing him and I really dont understand that one bit.I sighed as I glanced around my mothers club.It was starting fill up with teenagers and young adults of all ages.

"Ella hurry up you need to help bartend" My mom yelled out from the bartend table.My eyes scanned the crowd again as I began to help her.My outfit was simple and tight.It was a purple halter and black leather pants.I finally walked towards the bar as I started to take of orders for everyone who sat at the counter. I turned to see Marissa entering with Natalie trailing behind her talking on her cell.

"Hey Brie can I have a soda?" Marissa asked me as I smiled at her getting a coke can from the freezer.I scanned the door waiting for Mitch and Daniel to enter.

"My brother is coming by later and Ill have a sprite" Natalie spoke as I glanced at her and nodded getting her the drink she wanted.

"So Naty are you here to party?" I asked her as she grinned and nodded Marissa walked off to hang out with Amanda.I sighed once again as I turned around and started cleaning the shot glasses that were in a row.I felt Natalie's eyes on my back as I turned and smiled at her.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her gently she smiled gently at me as she grabbed my hand and held it.Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a fancy bun.She was wearing a red tubetop and jeans.She was the youngest of the Newton kids and the only girl making Mitch and Daniel be overprotective with her.

"You are worried I can tell" I rolled my eyes at her as I let go of her hand and started serving some drinks for the tables.

"Naty you are so wierd Im not worried why would I be worried?'' I asked her a fake smile made its way across my face as Natalie's eyes narrowed at me she then shook her head taking her soda walking away.Natalie was a girl who couldnt be spoken to because her patience runs thin.I turned around and started getting some soda's out thats when I heard a voice behind me.I turned and saw Emmett and Rosalie they were both dressed to impress.Rose hair was curled and pinned back.

"Oh Hey guys" I greeted them as Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned away from me glancing around the club.But Emmett grinned at me and winked.

"Hey Gabriella um can we have Vodka on the rocks,2 sex on the beach,A tornado and 2 budlights?'' Rosalie stifled a laugh as she glanced at Emmett with curious eyes.

"Sorry we cant serve drink to anyone under 21" I told him as he sighed and looked at Rose.

"its fine we'll just have 6 waters nothing else" Rosalie told me as I turned to get them the drinks but not before catching her say something.

"Emmett dont be so stupid those are expensive drinks and we dont need to drink" Rosalie scolded him as Emmett laughed.

"You worry too much"

"here are your 6 waters its just 1.20"I told them the price as Rosalie handed me 5 dollars telling me to keep the change as they walked off with the waters.

"weird" I murmured under my breath but i caught sight of Daniel walking in Mitch by his side as they laughed.I bit my lip and looked away getting a magarita ready for one of the customers who came in then I felt a persons gaze on me as I looked up to see Daniel grinning at me.

"Hey babe" He greeted me as I smiled back.

"Hey Daniel Im surprised you and Mitch arent all over Natalie"

"I decided to give her a break she's a big girl plus I want to spend tonight with you.'' I smiled at him as grabbed my hand and kissed it slowly as he looked at me through his eyelashes.

"well isnt that sweet? But im working and worried" I added the last part under my breath as Daniel looked at me curiously.

"why? why are you worried?''

"Jay is sick" I told him quietly as I started to hold in my tears.I was cleaning one of the shot glasses as Daniel sighed and stood up.I felt him come near me as I closed my eyes as I felt his arm around me holding me as I felt the sobs takes over my body.He kept on hugging as I tried to stop the tears.

Bella POV

The club was new in Port Angeles It was between a small dress store and a coffee shop.The club was dark but had strobe light flashing everywhere.Their were more booths then tables and a huge dance floor. The stage was small but big enough to fit a band.The first thing Emmett and Rosalie went to do was get some fake drinks we would have to pretend we were drinking.While Edward,Alice,Jasper and I tried to sit down in a booth by a corner.

"God this seem's fun I mean its about time Port Angeles gets a club" Alice spoke up her voice shined with eagerness as she glanced at Jasper.Edward was rolling his eyes at whatever Alice was thinking but I was paying attention to everyone who was dancing or drinking.Then I heard laughing coming our way as we all looked up to see Emmett in a fit of laughter while Rosalie tried to hide her annoyance.

"Hey guys here's our drinks you'll never guess who's working the bartending" Emmett asked as he slid in next to Edward and Rosalie following him.

"Who?'' i asked as Emmett smiled.

"That girl Gabriella"

"She works here thats nice" Alice exclaimed as she started to bounce up and down from hearing the music that was playing.But my eyes were now scanning the bar to see Gabriella talking with her boyfriend Daniel I tried to focus my hearing on them.

_"Jay is sick"_Then I heard some sobbs as I shook my head and ignored them as I looked around to see Alice getting up and Jasper behind her.Rosalie and Emmett following them to dance.But Edward stay still as he grabbed Bella and held her from behind.

"I heard something from Gabriella's mind and I know you were eavesdropping" Edward whispered as I smiled and looked at him.

"You know you love me" I told him flashing my cheesy grin at me he rolled his eyes and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"One of her friends from La Push are sick" He told me staring at me as my eyes widened in understanding.Remembering of when Jake first turned into a wolf he was just 16 and he had fever one day and voila he became a werewolf.But they only turn to werewolves when they realize their are vampires near and they become of age.I looked down at shock as I realized that the impact of us coming back was already starting and no one could stop it.

"Oh my god whats gonna happen?'' I asked him in shock as he just looked around trying to see if anyone could hear us.

"well hopefully nothing will happen and if we stay away from Gabriella well probably be able to avoid that something" He told me sincerley as I shook my head.

"No No im not staying away from her okay she needs some closure she seems so alone" I told him my voice was now lower and faster that way only he could here.Edward just shook his head tightening his jaw as he tried to compose himself infront of me.

"Bella no no okay we need to focus on not getting to a war between those mutts"

"Edward I cant leave her alone You need to understand..."

"I dont understand it I dont want to understand it ok lets just drop it" I opened my mouth to speak once again but Edward just beat me to it.

"Drop It Isabella" He growled my name out as I stood up and walked away from him.Anger coursing through my veins as I looked at the bar to see Gabriella and Daniel talking once again.I was starting to make my ways towards us but in a flash Alice made her way infront of her grabbing me.

"Bella Edward is right when I was looking into you future you disapeared okay we cant lose you ok If you just push this your gonna bring your death and a battle come on'' Alice told me as I shook my head and looked past her to see Gabriella laughing as Daniel pulled her away from the bar.

"fine lets go" I said quietly as we both turned around to leave the bar.

Gabriella POV

The cold air was blowing fast as the smell of winter was blowing along with it. My eyes scanned the small Biology classroom I had with Marissa and Natalie.Natalie was a year younger but since she was so smart she was in classes with me and her brothers.My eyes were now scanning the board behind the teacher todays lesson was just as easy as all the other lessons we had but I was usually the only person who ever thought that.

"Ella pssssshhh Ella" I turned once I heard my voice as I saw Marissa smiling at me and pointing out of the window.I looked at her in confusion as she gave me a expasterated look as she once again looked out the window.I rolled my eyes and followed her gaze as I took notice of the drops of snow falling from the sky.I smiled lightly as I stared at the flakes of snow falling to the ground making a winter wonderland on the ground.I shook my head and turned away as I payed attention to the class.I turned my head once again to catch sight of the snow but then I closed my eyes.

_" Wow Its snowing cats and dogs" Marissa spoke up as she sat in the seat across from me as I shook my head in agreement._

_"Ella please I know Daniels death hurts you but we're still here" I glanced away from the window as I stared at her._

_"He's being buried today and I dont think Ill be able to.." I choked on a sob as I blinked away the tears._

_"I dont think Ill be able to stand it" I finished with a steady voice as another sob broke through me._

I opened my eyes in shock as the bell for lunch rang.I scanned the room to see everyone getting up and walking towards the door talking to their friends about the latest gossip.Natalie and Marissa made their way towards me as they each smiled.

"Hey Ella you seemed lost for a minute there"

"yeah what Mariss said'' Natalie agreeed with Marissa as I stood up and gave them a smile.

"Just thinking" I told them as I made my way towards the door but then I stopped and turned.

"Guys what would you do if you saw something.." I started to speak but I couldnt finish without a deep breath and when I took it I looked at them once again.

"What would you do if you saw something that you think could come true?'' I finished as I stared at them.

"What do you mean?'' Natalie asked.

"Like a dream a dream what if you think it could happen?'' Marisssa smiled lightly.

"well I doubt Ill marry Brad Pitt but if I had a dream and i think It would come true I'd let it" Marissa answered as she came up to me slowly Natalie following her example.

"what if it something bad something deadly" I told them as I felt my eyes watering.

"Then do everything you can to prevent it" Natalie told me as I nodded feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks as both Marissa and Natalie brought me into a hug but I couldnt stop the nawing feeling of something bad happening.


End file.
